gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
San Andreas
'''San Andreas '''is a state in the southwestern United States. The State of San Andreas enjoys a varied climate and diverse population. Most of San Andreas is seperated from the American mainland by the San Andreas Sound and San Fierro Bay. The portion of San Andreas that is located in the American mainland is mostly desert, while the rest is forested. San Andreas' topography is very hilly, sporting many mountain ranges and valleys. Ranges such as the Red Mountains and Flint Range often seperate cultures and political entities in the state. History The State of San Andreas was first colonized by the Spanish empire as part of a region known as Alta California. This region broke up when American settlers in Sonoma declared independence of a California Republic, sparking the Mexican-American War. The current land in San Andreas was left uncaptured by the California Republic, allowing the United States to enter the battle via the newly captured state of Texas, capturing the land. After the capture of San Andreas, Mexico ceded from the war. The Gold Rush was a significant event in San Andreas history which brought alot of the state's current prosperity to light. The town of San Fierro grew tremensely in population during the gold rush, from a mere 900 to over 32,000 by 1857. Settlers flocked to San Fierro during the 1860s, capitalizing on the city's wealth. The Easter Basin Docks were built, allowing freer trade into the state of San Andreas through the Pacific ocean. By 1905, San Fierro was a prosperous major city. This sparked major development through to eastern San Andreas, notably in Los Santos, which was located less than 40 miles down the San Fierro Railway. As Los Santos thrived, it set off a chain reaction through the whole strech of the railway into the desert. The town of Las Venturas began to grow at a rapid rate as well, becoming a popular railroad town. The City of Fort Carson established itself in the early 1900s, and quickly grew during that decade to the size it currently is. The 1930s was an important decade for each of the major cities as well as the rural areas. Suburbanization first took place in Los Santos with the development of the Vinewood Hills suburbs through the Red Mountains. The City of San Fierro began to expand southward, developing vibrant urban neighborhoods. Presence of Mafia in Las Venturas allowed the development of Casinos along a main road to take place rapidly. The State Highway Network of San Andreas was completed in 1939, linking every major city and town. Suburbanization did not completely develop in San Andreas, outside of Los Santos, until the early 1960s. As both San Fierro and Las Venturas became overly crowded, suburban areas were built in and around the cities for the more affluent residents. The 1970s proved to be a tough decade for residents as both suburban and urban decay took a toll on the cities in the state. Blood and Crips gangs originated in the Ganton neighborhood of Los Santos and spread throughout San Andreas, colonizing places such as Rockshore, Las Venturas, Doherty, San Fierro and the city of Fort Carson; which were experiencing thorough decay. Crime rates skyrocketed, furthering the decay of San Andreas. Today, San Andreas stands as the epicenter of the United States. As a state specialized in arts, entertainment, music and finance, it enjoys vast personal wealth, evident in many of the state's upper class areas such as Richman in Los Santos and Lombard Street in San Fierro. The state is home to the headquarters of many Fortune 500 companies such as iCola, Sprunk, Burger Shot and Los Santos Towing and Recovery. Demographics As of 2000, the population of San Andreas was 9,255,839. Cities Race and Ancestry According to the 2000 Census, San Andreas is: *52.3% White, not including Hispanics *21.8% Hispanic or Latino of any race *19.7% Black or African American *4.7% Asian *1.5% Multiracial